


Puppy Love

by mangadumpster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and yuuri cant take it, this is a pathetic excuse for fluff, viktor is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangadumpster/pseuds/mangadumpster
Summary: Summary: various occasions Yuuri thinks his fiancé is very much like a puppy.Excerpt:“Did you eat too much seafood again?” Yuuri looks at him disapprovingly, but kept his tone gentle because he knew how sensitive Viktor could be. He’s made that mistake before. “I told you, you shouldn’t have.”“Yuuri…” Viktor whines, actually whines, while tugging on the hem of his shirt.Yuuri gave in. He always gave in.“Okay, fine,” Yuuri pulls Viktor to him before slipping his free hand under his shirt and rubbing the man’s belly in soothing circles, just how Viktor likes it





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Summary: various occasions Yuuri thinks his fiancé is very much like a puppy.
> 
> A/N: This should never have seen the light of the day. Contains a shit ton of fluff. And domestic!Vicktuuri. I am almost ashamed of myself. Almost.

It starts with something very normal. 

Viktor has a tendency to hump Yuuri’s leg in his sleep. It’s perfectly normal. A lot of men do it, Yuuri knows.

It has been a few months since Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, and effectively moved in with Viktor. They have slept together before, sure, both literally and in the biblical sense. But it’s only after Yuuri had finally settled in that he notices how often Viktor had a habit of grinding his pelvis - his toned, broad pelvis - against the younger man’s buttocks and legs.

“Viktor.”

Yuuri tries to move from his pinned position on their bed as he is woken at an ungodly hour on a Tuesday morning by a heavier Russian on top, dry humping him at a fast pace through their pyjama pants.

Viktor is in deep slumber, quietly snoring and completely oblivious to the struggling man underneath him.

“Wake up, Viktor,” Yuuri whispers simultaneously grabbing Viktor’s thrusting hips with both hands, trying to push him off of his crushed body, but receives no response.

“Viktor, wake up. W a k e u p!”

Yuuri patted his cheek and Viktor halts his movements. He grumbles in his sleep before sliding off the younger man’s body and onto his side. Viktor then snuggles against the smaller man, buries his nose at the crook of his neck before happily taking in a whiff of his scent while Yuuri lets out a heavy sigh.

This happened every other night.

***

Yuuri begins to catch on when he notices how easily entertained Viktor can be; probably one of the reasons he enjoyed spending time playing with Makkachin.

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon. Yuuri lounges on their couch, stretching his body all the way as he reads a Japanese novel his mom had mailed him. Viktor sits on the floor against the couch facing Makkachin, every once in a while insisting that Yuuri play with Viktor’s hair: to which Yuuri obliges.

Viktor rolls over a bright blue ball towards the dog and the dog rolls it back to him. Viktor and Makkachin have been rolling the plastic ball back and forth for at least 15 minutes and Yuuri first thinks how intelligent Makkachin must be.

And then he looks at Viktor, whose heart shaped smile brightened the living room, excitingly banter with Makkachin.

“Makka, get the ball!” Viktor throws the balls this time across the room and Makkachin enthusiastically goes to fetch it before bringing it back to his master. Viktor grins and cuddles his dog.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t ya,” the Russian scratches Makkachin’s fluffy ears as he barks happily. “Who’s daddy’s good boy? It’s you. Oh yes it’s you!”

They’d been playing together for more than half an hour and Viktor’s enthusiasm and vigor hasn’t been any less.

It’s just like the time Makkachin and Viktor both chased a butterfly across the park and ran into a lamp post, just a few days ago. Viktor had insisted that the butterfly was a “rare breed.” Yuuri refused to believe Viktor knew didly squat about butterfly breeds as he nursed the bump on Viktor’s forehead that day.

His fiancé almost never gets bored, Yuuri realizes.

***

Perhaps the most telling of all for Yuuri, or for anyone observing from afar, is Viktor’s physical affections. Or clingyness.

Viktor has no shame displaying his love for Yuuri Katsuki in public. Viktor was always touching him one way or another. He enjoyed hugging Yuuri, kissing Yuuri, and even throwing a semi-possessive arm around the younger man’s waist during interviews.

It’s become so normal the press no longer writes about the overly affectionate nature of the Russian and the stuttering, nervous man he was attached to. They have accepted it as the norm, it was no longer news or scandalous. 

Everyone knew this side of Viktor, but what most don’t know is that Viktor also _demands_ physical affection. Especially at home. He demands to be touched, caressed, and loved.

After a vigorous training day at the rink, Yuuri is lying down on the couch lazily flipping through channels. He cuddles an onigiri plushie to his chest as he looks for a good show to pass time before heading to bed.

Viktor enters the room after his bath and watches his fiancé, who hadn’t spared a glance yet, on the couch for a few minutes. He makes his way towards Yuuri before plopping down on the couch as well, and squeezes himself rather forcefully between Yuuri and the plushy.

“Solnyshko, rub my tummy for me, please?”

Yuuri frowns and glances down at the man who has made himself comfortable with his head on the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder, pressing firmly against the smaller man’s warm body.

“Did you eat too much seafood again?” Yuuri looks at him disapprovingly, but kept his tone gentle because he knew how sensitive Viktor could be. He’s made that mistake before. “I told you, you shouldn’t have.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor whines, actually _whines_ , while tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Yuuri gave in. He always gave in.

“Okay, fine,” Yuuri pulls Viktor to him before slipping his free hand under his shirt and rubbing the man’s belly in soothing circles, just how Viktor likes it.

“Mhhm,” Viktor hums softly as a bright smile appears on his face. Viktor closes his eyes and melts into his fiancé’s warm, soft touches and lets himself be spoiled rotten by Yuuri’s attention. He lives for this stuff.

After five minutes of comfy belly rubs, Viktor lies on his side facing Yuuri before burying his face in his neck and inhaling his scent.

Yuuri knows what this means. He brings his free hand to play with the soft silver strands of hair behind Viktor’s ear. Viktor sighs contently, thinking how lucky he was to have a doting fiancé to give his fill of affection.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re like a puppy?” Yuuri asks breaking the silence.

“Mhm? Like Makkachin?”

“Makkachin is not a puppy anymore, Viktor.”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri and frowned, as though offended, “yes he is, Yuuri. He’s our baby.”

More like you are, Yuuri thinks.

“Yes, like Makkachin then.” 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Viktor contemplates. “We’re both very cute.”

Yuuri chuckles pulls in the idiot for a tight hug. His idiot.

“I suppose you’re right as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: mangadumpster.tumblr


End file.
